Love At First Punch
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: "But. . .Man, she sure is pretty." Minato smiled, a goofy and loving smile. Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at one another. "SHE PUNCHED YOU IN THE FACE, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK SHE LIKES YOU!" MinaKushi JiraiyaxTsunade (Story for Neph champion)


**Yay! My first Tsunade, Jiraiya and Minato family fic. There's not that many on Fanficion and I figured that I'd help this little family out. I mean, I write a ton of MinatoxKushinaxNaruto family fics, I figured why not try another fic? Enjoy :)**

**For Neph Champion.**

**Title: Love at First Punch**

**Summary: "But. . .Man, she sure is pretty." Minato smiled, a goofy and loving smile. Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at one another. "SHE PUNCHED YOU IN THE FACE, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK SHE LIKES YOU?!" MinaKushi JiraiyaxTsunade**

**Rating: T (to be safe)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"Mama, what if they don't like me?" Tsunade stopped walking, turning around to see her little boy, Minato. Minato was , as Tsunade put it, as cute as a button, with his blonde spikey hair, his blue sweater and blue shorts. He had white knee-high socks and dark blue shoes on. His red lunch-pail was filled with his bento ready to eat and the straps on his yellow **Pikachu backpack*** was snug on his shoulders. Minato had turned six a few months ago, but since his birthday was in Janurary, he had to until Registration month to get into the Accadamy, which was in Early September. Ever since he was told he'd be going to school to learn how to become a ninja, he had been very anxious.

Tsunade smiled, getting on her knees so she was eye level with her son. "Don't worry, Minato. As long as you're nice to the other children and you invite them to play with you, then you'll have lots of friends." She smiled, kissing Minato's brow. Minato smiled, blushing. His Mama always made him feel better.

_"O-o-or. . ."_

Tsunade graoned. It was him.

"You could be like your _awsome_ Daddy and show the ladies, the moves." Jiariya winked, Minato gave a confused look and Tsunade growled.

"Listen you pervert, don't go filling our son's head with your idiot-advice!" She screamed at her. . . . .ugh. . . ._husband_.

"Idiot-advice?! I'll have you know that when I was in school, I had more friends then I could count." Jiraiya said, offended.

Tsunade giggled. "Oh? And may I tell you Minato, he wasn't good at counting."

"HEY!"

Minato giggled. "Daddy, did you have friends?"

Jiraiya smirked. "Ofcourse I did, and every girl wanted to talk to me"

". . .and smack him." Tsunade whispered in Minato's ear, causing Minato to laugh. Then Tsunade became very serious.

"Minato, we don't hit other children. Ever. Forwhatever reason, we don't solve our fights with our fists." She reminded him. Minato nodded. He had never gotten into a fight and he didn't want to be in one. The trio walked as far at the entrance to the school.

"Alrighty-kiddo. Time to say goodbye." Jiraiya turned and slightly frowned seeing Minato hug his mother's leg for dear life.

"No. I don't wanna' go." He cried, tears running down his cheeks.

Tsunade frowned, crouching down. "Aw, why not, pumpkin?"

"I. . .I'll miss you guys." He cried some more. Jiraiya and Tsunade smiled, hugging their son, calming him down. They were the only ones in the courtyard so the parents didn't care if anyone saw them. Minato sniffed once more, and tsunade wipped a tear away.

"It'll be alright, Minato-chan. Just a couple of hours and we'll come back to pick you up." She promised.

"You'll have lots of fun here, Minato. Jiraiya added. "I know I did, you'll have children your age to play with and before you know it, time will go by fast."

Minato sniffed and a teacher walked out into the court-yard.

"Hello, Are you Namikaze Minato?" He asked friendly to Minato. Minato turned around, facing the man, nodding. The teacher could see tears in Minato eyes and softly smiled. "Well, I'm your teacher, would you like to come inside?" He held out his hand and Minato let go of his mother's hand and held onto the teacher's. He took a look back, seeing both his parents wave goobye to him.

He gulped, clutching tightly to his lunch box. Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

"Class, this is Namikaze Minato." The same teacher from outside spoke.

"Hello, Minato." The class retoriated together. Minato blushed, did _everyone_ like him already?

"Minato is new to the accadamy, so treat him with respect like you already do your fellow classmates. Minato, why don't you tell us about yourself?" The teacher smiled. Minato took a deep breath.

"Well. . .um. . . ." He breathed. "I want to be the village's Hokage!"

A few students looked impressed. Minato smiled. Minato's desk was next to a boy named Fugaku. Fugaku didn't even look at him but still Minato took a seat. The teacher told everyone to take out their workbooks and that they'd be doing a few math problems, but right before the teacher could start, the door opened and a little girl with red hair stepped in.

When she faced the classroom, Minato gasped.

This girl. . .was the prettiest girl he'd ever saw! (besides his mother, of course) She had short red hair and wore a green and yellow dress. She look frightened as she looked at the classroom. Minato felt her pain, he didn't even hear the teacher talking, he was so focused on the girl.

"Oh. . .That's right, I was expecting two newbies today, Well. . . why don't you tell us your name?" He smiled.

"M-My Name's Kushina Uzumaki. . ." She spoke

Kushina...

"And-and I. . .I. . . .I'M GONNA' BE THE FIRST FEMALE HOKAGE!" She screamed. Within a few seconds the whole class (other than Minato) was laughing at her.

"A female Hokage?!" One laughed.

"Like she could be that!"

Apparently that didn't amuse Kushina and within two seconds a boy who was laughing the loudest was sent flying and she just punched him! Minato was so fascinated by her, she looked bold, she looking dashing, she. . . acted just like his mom. Kushina felt a pair of eyes piercing into her and she turned glaring at Minato. Minato saw her, turning around swiftly.

* * *

"Don't you think we should say, "Hello" at least?" Minato asked the group of boys who asked him to play. The group consisted of Hiashi Hyuuga, Shikaku Nara and Fugaku Uchiha. Shikaku laughed loudly.

"Ask her? Did you see what she did to that boy earlier? I sure don't want to get hit." He shivered, climbing higher on the junglegym. Hiashi looked at Minato.

"Well, my mommy and daddy said that we should be nice to other people." Hirashi said. "She wasn't nice at all."

"You can't trust people, Hiashi, trust will only get you hurt, now bravery and strength, that's the way to go!" Fugaku boasted. Shikaku rolled his eyes.

"You wanna' prove you're brave, go over there and talk to her, Uchiha." He smirked.

"Me?! Why not you!?" Fugaku screamed at Shikaku, who responded back with more shouting where Hiashi was left to play peacemaker. Minato couldn't keep his eyes off of Kushina Uzumaki though. She was sitting all alone on a swing, looking absolutly miserable and lonley. He sighed, he knew how it felt to be the new kid, maybe she was nice too.

He smiled while walking over to her.

"Um. . . Hello." He spoke.

She didn't respond, just tilting her head to look at him.

"My name is Namikaze Minato. . . What is your name? woudl you like to play with me?" He held out his hand, but with one swipe, Kushine socked Minato in his eye, sending him flying to the brick wall of the Accadamy. Many students stopped playing and watched Kushina punch Minato over and over again, Minato was sobbing and even calling for his Mommy. Still, he wondered, what did he do to her to offend her and why was she hitting him. While she hit and kicked him, she taunted him, calling him a girly-boy and saying he'd never be Hokage.

"KUSHINA UZUMAKI!" A teacher screamed running over to the two children.

* * *

"She. . .punched you?!" A frazzled Tsunade nearly screamed, going slightly hysterical as the school nurse placed an icepack over Minato's black eye. His shirt and jacket were removed so Jiraiya could apply some bandages to Minato's chest and back.

"Why did she hit you, baby?" Tsunade asked.

". . . .I. . .I dunno." Minato said quietly.

"She just punched you randomly? Like a punching spree!? _Where is that little brat!?"_ Tsunade was pissed, no one punched her little boy and got away with it! Jiraiya on the other hand sighed, although he did smile a little bit, having deja-vous remembering countless times having to be sent to the nurse of hospital when Tsunade punched him.

"Now, now, Tsunade, let's be reasonable here. It's just a girl-"

"Who beat up my baby!"

"He's six years old, he's going to have his ass kicked once in a while. . . even if it is from a girl." He muttered, Tsunade grabbed the collar of Jiraiya's shirt, ready to sock one to her husband when Minato jumped from the table putting on his shirt and jacket.

"Where are you going, Minato?" Tsunade asked.

"I have to find her." Minato replied.

"What? Who?"

"Kushina."

Jiraiya was scent in a hysteric laugh. "You mean you wanna' hunt down the girl that nearly killed you? Revenge isn't good, Minato."

"No, no Daddy, not revenge, she's lonley." Minato said, seriously and slightly sad. "She has no friends. She's gotta' be sad." Jiraiya smiled and Tsunade bit her lip. Her son could be sweet at times.

"But. . .Man, she sure is pretty." Minato smiled, a goofy and loving smile. Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at one another. "SHE PUNCHED YOU IN THE FACE, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK SHE LIKES YOU?!" Tsunade said. Jiraiya cleared his thoat as to indicate himself but Tsunade placed her hands on her hips.

"Who's love you?!" She spat.

Jiraiya's heart slightly stung, but he knew Tsunade was only mad because Minato had gotten punched in the face. Both parents agreed to let Minato search for Kushina, ONLY IF, they came with him. Kushina was told to sit outside the Office where she sulked. She hated the kids here, they laughed and made fun of her.

"Um. . . .Hello again."

Kushina jerked her head abruptly to see the blonde boy she punched. She could also see two adults standing behind the boy, One had honey colored hair, was female and glared at her. The other was a while-haired man and he didn't look too happy either.

"What do you want?" Kushina mumbled.

"Well. . . I wanted to see you again." Minato smiled. Kushina looked up, confused. She just punched and beat the living crap out of this boy and he still wanted to see her? She bit her lip, he was nice and she probably had been rude to him. But it wasn't her fault it was. . . She gulped.

"I. . .I'm sorry." She turned away, tears falling.

Minato frowned. ". . . Why did you hit me?" He asked.

Kushina didn't want to admitt the truth, he'd find her scary and wouldn't want to be nice to her anymore. He'd find out about Kyuubi.

"It. . . It wasn't me." She cried. "I sware! And those kids. . . They laughed at me."

The laughter and taunting still continued in her head, not just from today, but years overtime. Laughing, screaming: "Demon-girl" and riddiculing her. It didn't stop. It probably wouldn't ever stop.

Minato sat down next to Kushina.

". . . Want to be friends?" He smiled softly.

Kushina rose her head slowly, looking shocked.

" Be. . . Friends?" She asked.

"Sure!" Minato smiled.

Kushina blushed a sfot pink them smiled, nodding.

* * *

"Well, He fell asleep fast." Jiraiya whispered to Tsunade whom stood just outside her son's room where Minato slept soundly and happily in his tiny bed. Tsunade nodded.

"I was sure he'd be fearful of her, who'd think he'd go after Kushina." Tsunade smiled, watching Minato softly snore, lost in his dreamworld. Jiraiya nodded.

"I guess he's growing up." He spoke, placing his hand on her shoulder. Tsunade nodded, sad to hear that, but now matter how old Minato aged or how big he grew, he'd always be her tiny baby.

"I know. . .It saddens me somehow" Tsunade admitted, "Knowing he'll be gone one day."

Jiraiya shook his head. "Tsunade-kun. . .Minato-san will never leave your heart, he will stay there forever and as long as he's there, then he's never really gone."

Tsunade smiled, closing her eyes.

Jiraiya smiled, pervertedly.

"_And. . .as long as we're talking, how about another one huh? I think we can arrange for some "night-fun" eh, Tsunade?"_ Jiraiya's face somehow collided with the kitcehn fridge, which was on the other side of the house.

"Ow. . ." He moaned in pain.

* * *

**Aww, MinaKushi love :) Who doesn't like that huh? **

**This story is for Neph, whom I know loves Minato.**

***The Pikachu backpack = I figured Minato would love Pikachu if he was "the yellow-flash" well, he's not that yet, but I figured he's a little kid, he should like Anime.**


End file.
